Un Giravida Inesperado
by Sujetodepruebas1
Summary: A veces, los mayores errores pueden llegar a convertirse en nuestras mejores experiencias. Cuando el Giratiempo de Hermione sufre una avería, su vida gira con el tiempo y se transforma en la mayor aventura -o mayor pesadilla- para la joven Gryffindor, quien ahora se enfrentará a una época diferente, completamente sola… O eso es lo que cree.
1. Hoy no es tu día, Granger

**UN GIRAVIDA INESPERADO**

_A veces, los mayores errores pueden llegar a convertirse en nuestras mejores experiencias._

_Cuando el Giratiempo de Hermione sufre una avería, su vida gira con el tiempo y se transforma en la mayor aventura -o mayor pesadilla- para la joven Gryffindor, quien ahora se enfrentará a una época diferente, completamente sola… O eso es lo que creía. "Esos ojos, que en algún momento llegó a conocerlos con un brillo arrebatado por la miseria, ahora iluminaban con descaro la sonrisa del rostro que reconoció fácilmente. Ese idiota solo podía ser Sirius Black, con su pandilla de alborotadores. " Acompaña a Hermione, junto con Los Merodeadores, a través de su nueva vida, que -sin esperarlo- resulta ser la mejor desgracia que podría sucederle al mundo mágico._

* * *

**Hola, aquí traigo la primera historia que publico de Harry Potter. En realidad pertenece casi en su totalidad a Munatic, una amiga de Potterfics. Yo soy un poco su coautora y beta. Ella me pidió el favor de publicarla, así que espero que la disfruten**.

* * *

**Descargo de responsabilidad: si Harry Potter me perteneciera, no estaría escribiendo para FanFiction.**

* * *

**Capítulo I**

**HOY NO ES TU DIA, GRANGER**.

* * *

-Tranquila, respira, cálmate.

Harry y Ron se miraron con expresión confusa, repitiendo la escena que en cinco años se había vuelto tan típica en el Trío de Oro. Hermione parecía al borde de la hiperventilación y no paraba de hablar consigo misma.

-Piensa en el dentífrico, piensa en el césped recién podado.

-En serio, Hermione, ¿no crees que estás exagerando?

Ron se arrepintió al instante de lo que dijo, y Harry le envió una mirada que parecía bastante una triste despedida, quizá su último adiós. Hermione giró su cuello similar a como lo hacía _Hedwig, _y sus penetrantes ojos se clavaron en la pálida cara de Ron, que estaba seguro de que en cualquier momento un Cruciatus lo golpearía.

-¿¡EXAGERANDO, RON!? ¿Es eso lo que crees?

Correr hasta la Sala Común y cambiar la contraseña justo antes de que otros -Hermione- pudieran entrar, parecía un excelente panorama para Ron y Harry. Pero el pelirrojo sacó su coraje Gryffindor y lanzó una estúpida risita.

-Ja, ja, era una broma, por supuesto -soltó rezándole a Merlín.

-¡La peor que se le podía ocurrir a tu cerebro de nuez! -gritó Hermione llamando la atención de los demás estudiantes que salían, como ellos, del aula de Pociones-. Ahora por culpa de ustedes y de su estúpida obsesión por el Quidditch, el idiota grasiento tendrá por varias semanas una excusa para humillarme aún más.

En ese instante una figura alta y negra apareció justo por detrás de Hermione. La cara de espanto en los rostros de sus dos amigos fue suficiente para que la muchacha se girara con un gemido de frustración.

-Pr-profesor S-Snape -tartamudeó Hermione haciendo una mueca cuando la larga nariz de su profesor de Pociones se cernía sobre su mirada temerosa.

-Aunque concuerdo, señorita Granger, con la evidente estupidez de sus… amiguitos -dijo con desprecio dirigiendo una desagradable sonrisa a Ron y Harry-, me siento en la necesidad de sugerirle que guarde sus poco inteligentes comentarios para cuando el "Idiota Grasiento" no se encuentre cerca.

-Eso son 20 puntos menos para Gryffindor por insultar a un maestro -continuó Snape-, y otros 10 puntos por formar alboroto en los pasillos. Sumado a los 30 puntos que perdió en mi clase, son 60 puntos que ha perdido para su casa en menos de una hora. Todo un logro para la pequeña sabelotodo.

Y con un guiño de satisfacción, el hombre se marchó por los pasillos ondeando su túnica como alas de murciélago.

Hermione seguía de espalda a sus mejores amigos. Su día estaba siendo un completo desastre. Tomó respiraciones profundas, pero fueron interrumpidas, casi al punto del colapso, por la mano de Harry sobre su hombro.

-No te sientas mal, 'Mione -aventuró Harry-, ¿sabes? Snape nos quita puntos a Ron y a mí todo-

-¡No digas nada! -Soltó un poco más brusco de lo que esperaba justo después de darse la vuelta y mirar al Chico-Que-Vivió con ojos peligrosos, para después girarse sobre sus talones y marchar a toda prisa hasta la Torre de Gryffindor.

"Maldito Snape, maldito Harry, maldito Ron", parloteaba Hermione mientras hacía su camino hasta la Señora Gorda.

-¿Contraseña? -pidió el retrato.

Hermione rodó los ojos con exasperación tan solo por acordarse de la contraseña.

-Quiddich -respondió cortante. ¡Por Merlín, hasta un Hufflepuff la habría adivinado!

Por supuesto, la contraseña fue sugerencia de Harry y Ron. Ahora que su amigo pelirrojo había entrado al equipo de Quidditch, las charlas entre el grupo dorado se limitaban, más que nunca, a hablar del tonto deporte sobre escobas.

A Hermione no le habría resultado tan excesivamente irritante de no ser porque hacía tan solo unos 40 minutos, a su amable profesor Snape se le ocurrió una de sus brillantes ideas: emparejar a Ron y a Hermione. A la muchacha le caía bien el Weasley, de eso no cabía duda (por algo eran mejores amigos), pero en el aula no era precisamente su mayor amor. Ron era torpe para Pociones -"y varias cosas más", pensó Hermione- y ahora que su cabeza estaba aún más llena de _Waffles, Quapples_, o lo que sea, resultaba ser la peor pareja que podría tener para Pociones -peor que Neville, inclusive.

Los resultados fueron evidentes, Ron parloteando sobre Quidditch como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo mientras vaciaba sin medir los escarabajos triturados en el caldero. Hermione intentaba controlar las mezclas asintiendo con exasperación a todo lo que decía su amigo, pero el estallido fue inevitable y lo siguiente que todos en el aula de pociones recordaron fue a la mitad de la clase con desagradables forúnculos, quemaduras y túnicas desgarradas.

Pero a Hermione no le importó el deplorable estado de sus cejas llenas de ceniza, ni la seguridad de sus compañeros que ahora llenaban la enfermería. Lo que tenía al borde de la locura a Hermione era el gran cero que Snape marcó frente al apellido Granger y la gran cantidad de puntos perdidos de manera injusta.

"Maldito Quidditch, maldito Quidditch"

Debió pasar varios minutos en su cama para lograr calmarse. Sacó del bolsillo interno de su túnica el preciado objeto al que le agradecía el poder asistir a todas las clases que deseaba. El _Giratiempo _descansaba sobre la palma de su mano. Por lo general hacía la "marcha atrás del tiempo" cerca de la Torre del Reloj, que era casi un punto central para ella. Salió de la Torre Gryffindor y marcó su camino hasta su objetivo, pero tuvo que encontrarse nada más y nada menos que con Draco Malfoy y su pandilla.

-Lindas cejas, Granger -se burló Malfoy justo cuando la Gryffindor pasó por su lado-. Ahora combinan mejor con el estado natural de tu cabello.

-Lindos amigos -repuso Granger sin dejarse intimidar, señalando a Crabbe y a Goyle-. Combinan con el estado natural de tu cerebro.

Malfoy hizo una mueca digna de una primera plana en El Profeta. Sus redondos secuaces no entendieron el sarcasmo, pero aún así miraron amenazadoramente a Hermione.

-Será mejor que te dejes de bromas, sangre sucia -dijo Draco acercándose amenazante- No querrás que vuelva a hacer crecer tus dientes, aunque sinceramente, no fue mucha la diferencia. Quizá esta vez lo pueda hacer mejor. _¡Densaugeo!_

Pero antes de que el hechizo lograra golpear a Hermione, por segunda vez en su vida, lo desvió hábilmente con su varita. En menos de cinco segundos, ambos se batían en un duelo corto de solo dos hechizos en medio del pasillo desierto antes de que Hermione pudiera siquiera pensar en las consecuencias.

-_¡Calvario! _-lanzó Hermione dejando a Draco sin pelo.

_-¡Everte Statum! _-contestó el ahora calvo Malfoy, enviando hasta la pared opuesta a su contrincante indeseada.

El hechizo de Malfoy no fue lo suficientemente fuerte para causar un daño real, pero hizo que la Gryffindor chocara con dureza contra el muro.

-Viene Filch, larguémonos -dijo Draco.

Hermione no registró el dolor de caer sobre su trasero. Lo que realmente la dejó en blanco fue un temido CRACK que rugió dentro de su túnica. Metió su mano temblorosa y, efectivamente, vio el _Giratiempo _casi destrozado.

Empezó a entrar en pánico, y se repetía una y otra vez que todo estaría bien. "Solo está flojo, solo necesito unir esto y, ¡listo!". Cuando el _Giratiempo _parecía volver a la normalidad, Hermione se dispuso a darle un par de vueltas rezando porque funcionara. Con una enorme bocanada de aire, llevó sus dedos al punto donde lo hacía girar, le dio un toque y fue suficiente para que empezara a dar vueltas y su rededor retrocediera en el tiempo.

Hermione respiró aliviada, esperando el momento en que el _Giratiempo_ se detendría y podría ir a su clase de Ruinas Antiguas. Y sin embargo… Los segundos pasaban rápidamente y el aparato seguía girando. Hermione intentó detenerlo dándole golpecitos, pero a su lado el tiempo seguía marchando hacia atrás, los estudiantes y maestros aparecían y se iban rápidamente, incluso el sol y la luna se turnaron durante varias rondas. Con el miedo llenando su cabeza, la muchacha siguió intentando detener el _Giratiempo, _pero lo único que logró fue hacerlo girar más rápido. Tan rápido que sentía que su cabeza daba vueltas y hasta juraba haber visto la nieve aparecer y desaparecer en menos de un segundo.

-Esto no está pasando, esto no está pasando -se decía a sí misma como consuelo sintiendo que las lágrimas picaban en sus ojos.

El _Giratiempo_ cada vez ganaba más velocidad, hasta que Hermione se hartó y lo lanzó al suelo tan fuertemente que logró detenerlo.

Cuando por fin pareció volver al ritmo normal del tiempo, Granger estaba segura de que iba a vomitar. Su mente solo registraba el mayor temor que había sentido en su vida. Sentía como si se enfrentara a miles de_ boggarts_ a la vez. Miró a su alrededor cuando el mareo se fue, respirando con dificultad. Efectivamente estaba en Hogwarts… pero el castillo lucía diferente.

Desde la torre del reloj, podía ver el jardín por el que iban a Hogsmeade. Caía la nieve… pero hacía unas horas estaba en primavera. El frío la embriagó y se envolvió aún más en la túnica. Quizá el reloj dio tantas vueltas que la envió un par de días atrás. Era desconsolante la idea, pero el mejor de sus panoramas. Al menos así solo tendría que permanecer oculta unos cuantos días hasta que llegara el momento de homologar el tiempo y volver a los pasillos donde peleó con Malfoy.

-Solo eso, un par de días y todo volverá a la normalidad -pensó.

Solo un par de días.

¿O no?

* * *

**Nota de autora:**

**Bien. Eso es todo por ahora, amigos. Sé que la idea de Hermione viajando en el tiempo ya había sido utilizada muchas veces, pero me dije, ¿por qué no desarrollar también mi propia historia? Así que aquí está. Espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo. Es mi primera historia de Harry Potter, así que espero hacerlo bien. Para que no haya confusión, todo esto está sucediendo en el quinto año de Hermione. Gracias sinceras a los que lean. Trataré de actualizar con regularidad. No duden en preguntar alguna duda, o dar una sugerencia, opinión, etc.**

**Munatic.**


	2. Misiones inesperadas

**Descargo de responsabilidad: los personajes de esta historia, salvo algunos OC's, le pertenecen a JK Rowling. No hay ningún interés lucrativo en esto.**

* * *

**Capítulo II:**

**MISIONES INESPERADAS**

* * *

Hermione se atribuía a sí misma una supuesta capacidad para mantenerse siempre bajo control. Después de todo, cinco años en Hogwarts con amigos como Harry y Ron, servían de suficiente experiencia frente a situaciones extremas. Trolls, perros de tres cabezas, sujetos con magos oscuros incrustados en su calva, cuadernos asesinos manipulando basiliscos en las mazmorras de la escuela, encapuchados robadores de felicidad… Sí, Hermione Granger podía mantener las cosas bajo control.

Y sin embargo, allí se encontraba detrás de las manecillas de un reloj gigante, petrificada tan solo por ver la nieve caer.

Escuchó pasos cerca de ella, y se encogió en su túnica para evitar ser vista. No quería llamar la atención, menos ahora que sospechaba que algo muy extraño sucedió en manos del Giratiempo. Cuando las voces se alejaron un poco, Hermione se giró y siguió a distancia prudencial a las tres chicas Ravenclaw que se desplazaban por el pasillo. Las muchachas, que parecían ser de su edad, divagaban sobre la esencia de Murtlap, que Hermione recordaba haber preparado semanas antes en clase de Snape.

–Por supuesto que apliqué la cantidad correcta de tentáculos –replicaba una morena con voz cansina–. Es una pregunta por demás ofensiva.

–Solo mencioné que pudo ser una posibilidad –habló la castaña a su lado.

–Lo que realmente sucede –señaló la tercera chica–, es que Slughorn está tan ocupado enseñando a sus preciosos sangre pura, que no se da cuenta de que existimos otros magos en clase que también necesitamos de sus orientaciones.

"¿Slughorn?", se preguntó Hermione. Era un nombre que creía recordar de algún lugar, pero seguramente esas chicas estaban hablando de un profesor. Ningún profesor de Hermione respondía al nombre de Slughorn. El pánico se acrecentó aún más.

Gimió frustrada. Los hilos empezaban a conectarse en su cabeza y poco a poco comprendía que el Giratiempo había hecho un estrago. Decidió que necesitaba ayuda de alguien sabio y de confianza. Su mente dibujó con rapidez el rostro amable del profesor Dumbledore.

* * *

–Caramelo de limón. ¿No?, entonces… ¿Ranas de chocolate? ¿Empanadas de calabaza? ¿Cucuruchos de cucaracha?

La gárgola que vigilaba impasible el despacho del director, seguía completamente inmóvil.

–¿Grageas de hígado? –repuso Hermione desesperada – ¡Oh, vamos! ¡Es una emergencia!

De repente, la gárgola pareció compadecerse de Hermione y giró para abrir paso a las escaleras que llevaban a la oficina del querido director. La muchacha casi lloró de alivió.

Una vez cruzó las escaleras, Hermione se encontró con el imponente y sublime despacho del director.

–¿Profesor Dumbledore? –llamó de pie en la sala vacía.

El hombre de túnicas tan largas como su barba y de fresca presencia, apareció desde las escaleras de la planta superior haciendo gala de su bondad.

–¡Ay, es un alivio! –dijo Hermione con un suspiro y empezó a hablar de manera atropellada– ¡Tiene que ayudarme, profesor, el Giratiempo se volvió loco y ahora todo está mal!

Dumbledore, con su rostro imperturbable y la misma sonrisa con que apareció, señaló el asiento de enfrente de su escritorio y tomó el suyo.

Hermione esperaba con ansiedad que su director pronunciara alguna palabra. Un 'hola', al menos. Pero de su boca no salió nada más que una sonrisa aún más grande y tranquila. Granger tomó asiento y esperó que al fin hablara.

–¿Té? –ofreció Dumbledore.

–No, gracias –se apresuró a decir tan educadamente como las circunstancias lo permitieron–. De verdad es urgente. Vea, todo empezó cuando se me quemaron las cejas en clase del profesor Snape, él me quitó más de 50 puntos, y todo por el tonto Quidditch. Necesitaba usar el Giratiempo para ver Ruinas Antiguas, luego dejé a Draco Malfoy calvo, ¡pero créame que él empezó! El Giratiempo se rompió, Y… y luego unas Ravenclaw se estaban quejando de alguien llamado Slughorn, ¡yo no conozco a ningún Slughorn!

Hermione terminó su apresurada y primitiva explicación-enigma casi con un grito y con las manos al aire, para luego volver a hundirse con pesadez en el asiento.

–¿Y? –preguntó al fin cuando Dumbledore seguía en silencio. Pero de los labios del director salió nuevamente una sonrisa–. ¡Profesor, diga algo, por favor!

Dumbledore tomó un sorbo de té y luego se irguió.

–Quizá deberías aceptar un poco de té. Estás demasiado desesperada para que tengamos una charla coherente. Pruébalo, es de limón.

Hermione aceptó a regañadientes y bebió un poco de su taza. El efecto fue inmediato… seguramente tenía algún rastro de poción calmante.

–Está bien. Según pude entender entre tus palabras, hay un incidente con un Giratiempo, ¿no es así, señorita…? ¿Cómo te llamas?

El rostro de Hermione drenó por completo su sangre. La totalidad de su cuerpo fue golpeada con una corriente fría que la dejó sin respiración.

–¿N-no sabe… no sabe quién soy?

–Me temo que es la primera vez que te veo –sentenció Dumbledore, ahora sin sonrisa–. Parece que se trata de algo más que un incidente. Pero estoy realmente intrigado por la manera en que has tenido acceso a un Giratiempo. Es un artefacto demasiado peligroso y regulado por el Ministerio.

Hermione suspiró con el corazón vacío. Así que el Giratiempo la llevó más de cinco años atrás…

A continuación, procedió a explicar a su director con triste calma cómo la profesora McGonagall le obsequió el Giratiempo confiando en la responsabilidad de la Gryffindor. Habló por unos minutos hasta llegar al punto en que se encontró con que la primavera se había ido dejando paso al invierno en una época que no era la suya.

Dumbledore escuchó atento, y cuando Hermione finalizó su relato, caminó alrededor del despacho con las manos unidas en su espalda.

–Señorita Granger, pareces una muchacha inteligente. Estoy seguro de que sabes por qué el Ministerio controla de manera rigurosa el uso de los Giratiempo, y el por qué de la prohibición de los viajes en el tiempo. Efectivamente acabas de comprobar de primera mano la consecuencia por la que el mundo mágico teme alterar la delicada línea del espacio-tiempo. Los Giratiempo son artefactos delicados. El golpe que le fue atestado descompuso su mecánica básica.

–Pero, señor –interrumpió Hermione–, tenía entendido que los Giratiempo solo permiten retroceder unas pocas horas. Además, conozco el funcionamiento del Giratiempo. Para que el espacio-tiempo no sea perturbado, todas las acciones están conectadas entre sí. Si viajé en este momento, es porque en algún punto de mi pasado lo hice. Entonces, ¿por qué usted no me reconoció cuando me vio por primera vez en mi tiempo? Además, un viaje tan largo debería haber repercutido lo suficiente en la línea del tiempo como para que yo pudiera recordarlo, ¿no cree?

–Sí, ese punto es de lo más curioso –reflexionó Dumbledore y luego volvió a su actitud casi soñadora, con un brillo especial en sus ojos–. El destino constituye el mayor de los misterios. El Giratiempo fue construido bajo los parámetros de una línea de tiempo uniforme y continuo. Hay algo de ciencias muggles implicadas en eso. Pero para nosotros los magos existe, además, otro tipo de tiempo: uno que no es lineal y puede alterarse y cambiar el futuro sin importar que no conecte con el pasado y rompa la continuidad. Supongo que la profesora McGonagall te explicó.

Hermione asintió. Algo similar había explicado ella misma a Harry en tercer año.

-No ha habido muchos viajeros del tiempo –continuó Dumbledore– que rompan la congruencia del espacio en la historia. Pero las consecuencias siempre fueron devastadoras. Tengo la inevitable necesidad de preguntarte de qué año vienes.

Hermione suspiró, sabía lo que vendría a continuación.

–1995.

La muchacha bajó el rostro, sin el deseo de mirar los indescifrables ojos del director.

–Señorita Granger –habló al fin–. Estamos en 1975. Me temo que has viajado 20 años en el pasado. Estarás aquí hasta las próximas dos décadas, cuando la última campanada de tu tiempo se repita. Si es que vuelve a hacerlo…

* * *

Hermione se sometió a una larga conversación en donde mencionó todo cuanto sabía sobre los acontecimientos de la Primera Guerra Mágica, el desarrollo del poder de Lord Voldemort, la Orden del Fénix, el Niño-Que-Vivió, el encarcelamiento injusto de Sirius Black y las demás situaciones notables que rodeaban su vida.

Dumbledore, en primera instancia, pensó que lo mejor era no saber nada sobre los acontecimientos del futuro. Sin embargo, Hermione no era una viajera del tiempo típica, si no la primera en cientos de años que había roto la línea de la continuidad, y que podría cambiar de manera definitiva el futuro por el solo hecho de estar allí sentada frente a él.

Descubrir el destino de tantos magos y muggles a causa de las atrocidades de Tom Marvolo Riddle, casi rompió con el temple de Dumbledore, pero en todo el rato que Hermione estuvo hablando, logró mantener una mirada imperturbable y serena.

–Eso es todo, profesor –finalizó Hermione, cuando habló sobre el regreso de Voldemort.

La muchacha había derramado un par de lágrimas durante su relato pese a su esfuerzo por mantener la calma. Con tan solo el mencionar a Ron, Harry, sus padres, la Orden…, la angustia formaba un nudo en su garganta por saber que no volvería a ver en mucho tiempo a su familia.

–Es un futuro poco alentador, debo decir –señaló Dumbledore–. Y me atrevo a hacer una hipótesis que quizá te dé alguna esperanza.

Hermione levantó su rostro, surcado por el rastro de llanto. Los ojos de su director otorgaban algo de la calma que ahora necesitaba tanto.

–¿Sí?

–Creo, señorita Granger, que éste no ha sido un viaje totalmente inesperado. Es demasiada coincidencia como para tratarse de un simple accidente, el que hayas caído en esta época, justo el año en que los protagonistas de los hechos que cambiaron tu futuro tienen tu edad. Es más que una casualidad el que aterrizaras en el tiempo en que la vida no ha empezado a marchitarse y el destino aún no es cruel con tantas vidas inocentes.

»No, señorita Granger. Ese tipo de casualidades no existe. Ni siquiera entre magos. Estás aquí porque el destino lo ha decidido. El destino quiere que cambies algo. Te eligió porque sabe que cuentas con la valentía y el coraje suficiente para dejar tu vida anterior con el fin de cambiar la de tantos que sufrieron por hechos que tú puedes evitar.

La cabeza de Hermione daba vueltas alrededor de las ideas de Dumbledore. ¿Tendría razón? Ella consideraba a su director una persona sabia, pero dudaba que el destino la eligiera precisamente a ella para una tarea tan difícil de realizar.

–¿Yo? ¿De verdad lo cree, profesor?

–Creo, Hermione Granger, que el destino te ha dado la más noble de las misiones. Y por el solo hecho de estar aquí, la has tenido que aceptar.

Una nueva corriente, esta vez cálida y reconfortante, devolvió el color al rostro de Hermione. En sus manos estaba la posibilidad de crear un nuevo futuro. Un torbellino de emociones la envolvió al considerarlo: podría evitar la muerte de los padres de Harry, ¡su mejor amigo tendría una familia!; Sirius Black no pasaría más de una década encerrado inocentemente; se haría un mejor frente a la guerra mágica y vidas muggles y mágicas se salvarían… ¡Era un universo de posibilidades!

Hermione asintió levemente, haciendo el esfuerzo de sonreír, y Dumbledore no necesitó palabras para saber que la joven Gryffindor aceptaba la misión.

* * *

**_Nota de la autora: sé que este capítulo ha tenido poca acción, pero es necesario para entrar a lo que nos concierne: Hermione relacionándose con los personajes de la Primera Generación. Agradezco muchísimo a quienes se han tomado el tiempo de leer esto, de verdad es muy importante para mí._**

**_Munatic_**

* * *

**Hola de nuevo, aquí vengo con el segundo capítulo de esta historia. Espero que les haya gustado y les agradezco a quienes le han dado follow y review. He publicado estos dos capítulos en dos días, pero no creo que siempre vaya a ser tan continua con la actualización.**

**Smithback: efectivamente está clasificada en romance, pero la otra autora y yo esperamos desarrollar más la parte de la aventura. ¿Pareja principal…? Bueno, es algo en proceso, pero ambas coincidimos en que son geniales los emparejamientos Hermione/Sirius y Hermione/Remus. Gracias por tu comentario.**

**Un saludo, gracias por leer.**

**Sujetodepruebas1.**


	3. Entre serpientes

**Descargo de responsabilidad: obviamente no soy JKR, y mi cartera sigue causando risa aún después de publicar esto.**

* * *

**Capítulo III**

**ENTRE SERPIENTES**

* * *

Era temprano en la mañana cuando el sol se alzó sobre las torres de Hogwarts. Desde la ventana del cuarto en que Hermione descansaba, se podía apreciar un maravilloso espectáculo natural, cuando la luz se abría paso entre los cúmulos de nieve que se organizaban sobre todas las superficies del castillo, resaltando su blancura y dándole un aire de tranquilidad.

Hermione Granger sintió cómo las casi doce horas de sueño tranquilo habían liberado la tensión que se acumuló en su cuerpo por los acontecimientos recientes. Después de haber hablado durante horas con el profesor Dumbledore, el viejo mago decidió que la muchacha debía tener un buen descanso antes de tomar decisiones importantes. Así pues, Hermione fue instalada de manera secreta en una de las tantas habitaciones para invitados con las que contaba el castillo, y que ella recordaba como residencia de los huéspedes de Beauxbatons y Durmstrang durante el Torneo de los Tres Magos.

A Hermione le fueron suministradas algunas prendas de vestir provisionales. No era una buena idea que anduviera por los pasillos del colegio vistiendo su uniforme Gryffindor, cuando realmente no pertenecía a la Casa de ese tiempo. Cuando se hubo duchado y vestido, caminó por el mismo recóndito pasillo que la conectó el día anterior a la oficina de Dumbledore. Ahora su mente estaba despejada, dispuesta a aceptar el plan que su director hubiera preparado para ella.

–Buenos días, profesor Dumbledore –saludó con una sonrisa una vez subió las escaleras de la gárgola.

–Buenos días, mi muchacha –contestó jovialmente–. ¿Caramelo de limón?

–No, gracias.

Se sentó frente al mago y tomó una profunda respiración.

–Luces menos nerviosa hoy –comentó Dumbledore tras unos minutos–, casi diría que entusiasmada.

Hermione se encogió de hombros.

–Bueno… me intriga saber qué decisiones ha considerado.

Dumbledore sonrió a la Gryffindor. Ciertamente habían sido horas pesadas luego de darle vueltas al asunto del viaje en el tiempo y formular los siguientes pasos a los que debería orientar la misión de la muchacha.

–Bien, señorita Granger –inició Dumbledore con voz profunda–, me tomé un largo rato para reflexionar sobre los hechos que nos conciernen, y he empezado a construir las bases de nuestro proyecto. Pero antes que nada quisiera explicarte algunos puntos para dejar todo muy en claro.

Hermione asintió y se recostó cómodamente sobre su asiento. En realidad había un centenar de cosas sobre su viaje a las que aún no daba explicación.

–Basándome en las teorías del tiempo de importantes y diestros magos –explicó el director– el viaje seguramente te eliminó por completo de tu línea de tiempo original.

–Pero… ¿qué sucede con las personas que me conocen en el futuro? ¿Notarán mi ausencia?

Dumbledore sonrió, como si las palabras que saldrían de su boca fueran el mejor augurio en siglos.

–El punto es, señorita Granger, que en realidad nada de eso ha sucedido. Debido a tu viaje, el espacio-tiempo debió hacer… modificaciones para estabilizarse. No solo has viajado en el tiempo. Has **devuelto **el tiempo. Es a partir de ahora que se construirá el futuro.

Fue la mejor noticia que pudo recibir Hermione, no soportaría vivir con el hecho de que su familia y amigos se preguntarían día a día cuál fue el destino de la joven hechicera.

–Ahora –prosiguió Dumbledore– es tiempo de hablar de lo que vendrá a continuación para tu vida. Entiendo que la traición de Peter Pettigrew fue la desencadenante de la muerte de los Potter.

–Así es.

–Pues bien, es claro que no se puede plantear un atentado contra la integridad del joven Pettigrew, aunque esto suponga la supervivencia de los Potter y la libertad de Sirius Black.

–¡Pero señor! –protestó Hermione– Es por él que los Potter están muertos. Y fue él quien revivió a Voldemort.

–De quien hablas es de un Peter Pettigrew que aún no existe.

–No comprendo, señor…

Dumbledore recorrió solemne su oficina antes de hablar.

–Verás, Hermione. Si vas a emprender esta misión, primero deberás entender que las personas que conociste, buenas o malas, no son las que ahora viven en esta época. La joven Lily aún es Evans. El señor Potter sigue siendo un muchacho travieso sin vocación de padre. Sirius Black no es un prófugo de Azkaban, así como el joven Lupin no es tu profesor. De la misma manera, Peter Pettigrew es un jovencito tímido detrás de los pasos de sus tres amigos.

Hermione pudo ver sentido en sus palabras. Sin embargo, sabía que le costaría trabajo no imaginarse a Pettigrew como _Scabbers_, una sucia rata traidora que dejó a su mejor amigo sin padres.

–¿Quiere que aleje a Pettigrew de los otros Merodeadores?

–Preferiría que intentaras cambiar a Pettigrew. Recordarle la lealtad que en otro tiempo superó el miedo.

La bruja suspiró. Efectivamente ésa sería una tarea difícil. A sus ojos, Peter -joven o viejo- seguía siendo un traidor potencial.

–Y para eso –continuó Dumbledore– necesitaré que te ganes la plena confianza de James Potter y Lily Evans. Por supuesto, serás una estudiante más cursando el quinto año.

–Supongo que estaré en Gryffindor –dijo automáticamente. No podía imaginarse en otra Casa que no fuera la roja y dorada.

Dumbledore se llevó a la boca otro caramelo de limón. Tenía una sonrisa que a Hermione no le inspiró nada bueno.

–Oh –dijo casi con diversión–, supongo que esto será una gran sorpresa para ti, pero… me temo que serás puesta en Slytherin.

* * *

Hermione casi gritó. La primera idea que cruzó por su mente fue protestar, patear, agarrar cada tintero y estrellarlo en las paredes, mandar al diablo a su querido director… Sin embargo, solo guardó un silencio pasmoso, y su piel lució un blanco verduzco.

–Por tu expresión deduzco que no te agrada demasiado la idea.

"Bien hecho, Sherlock", pensó con amargura Hermione, que de repente pensaba que Dumbledore era el más grande manipulador de la historia.

–Profesor, yo… yo soy una Gryffindor –tartamudeó la bruja–. Mi corazón pertenece a esa casa, simplemente no puedo ser una serpiente. ¡No tengo nada de Slytherin, no soy mala!

–Permíteme corregirte en algunos puntos, mi muchacha. No solo eres una Gryffindor. Eres tan valiente como los leones, sí; pero tan inteligente como el águila, tan leal como el tejón y tan ambiciosa como la serpiente.

–¿Ambiciosa? –repitió ofendida– ¿Qué le hace pensar que soy ambiciosa?

–La ambición no tiene únicamente un significado peyorativo. Ahora mismo emprendes una misión para la que tienes enorme ambición por cambiar las cosas, por ser el objeto del bien en medio de tanta maldad. Ansías demostrarle tu valor al propio destino.

Hermione consideró las palabras de Dumbledore. Si bien había cierta verdad en ellas, al escuchar "Slytherin" solo podía imaginarse a Draco haciendo crecer sus dientes.

–Señor, ¿pero para qué me quiere en Slytherin? No entiendo cómo espera que me gane la confianza de James Potter si estoy con las serpientes.

–Será un reto, sí. Quiero cambiar la perspectiva de que leones y serpientes tienen que odiarse. Pero la razón más importante es que necesitaré que estés en contacto con los futuros mortífagos para vigilar sus pasos.

–¡¿Espera que sea una espía?! –casi gritó indignada.

–No –se apresuró a apaciguar el mago–. Es un riesgo demasiado grande, pero como una Slytherin, nadie sospechará que compartes cierta información.

–Eso es exactamente lo que significa ser espía –bufó Hermione–. A ver si entiendo: usted espera que aliviane las relaciones entre Gryffindor y Slytherin. Quiere que me gane la confianza de James Potter, siendo yo una serpiente, pero espera que los Slytherin me acepten, aunque soy una nacida de muggles que se alía con leones. No es el maravilloso plan que yo esperaba.

Dumbledore rio con viveza ante las palabras de Hermione.

–Eso es precisamente lo que quiero que hagas, mi muchacha. Sin embargo, con respecto a tu condición, te harás pasar por una bruja hija de magos. Ahora serás Hermione Dawson, hija de Philip y Irene Dawson, magos ingleses radicados desde hace cuatro años en Canadá. Tu familia se ha mantenido en bajo perfil, trabajando como comerciantes de artículos mágicos, del papeleo me encargaré yo. Tomaste clases particulares de magia en Canadá y aprobaste los exámenes pertinentes para ingresar a Hogwarts en quito año; no sería el primer caso de alumnos que ingresan después de los once años.

–Entendido.

–Ahora, efectivamente no será fácil ganar de buena manera la atención de James Potter si eres de Slytherin. Mi sugerencia es que acudas a Lily Evans en primera instancia.

–¿Y luego qué?

–El resto… –rio Dumbledore-, el resto lo dejaré a tu imaginación.

* * *

Si le preguntaran a Hermione Granger sobre la opinión que merecía su actual situación, seguramente respondería que preferiría unos cuantos Cruciatus despiadados sobre ella. Al menos así sentiría algo.

Más de treinta ojos la observaban –o más bien desnudaban– sin una pizca de gentileza. Pero la ex Gryffindor no sentía miedo. Ni nervios. Ni siquiera rabia. En realidad, parecía golpeada por un Obliviate, porque su mente se encontraba vacía, sin ningún sentimiento racional que chocara en sus sienes.

–Espero, entonces –escuchó al fin que Slughorn decía– que le den la bienvenida a su nueva compañera, que está ansiosa por ser parte de Slytherin, ¿verdad, querida?

Hermione no consiguió ni siquiera un mínimo movimiento en su cabeza, y la enorme sonrisa de su Jefe de Casa no se inmutó.

–¡Perfecto! –dijo Slughorn entusiasmado– Estando todo claro, te presento a nuestra prefecta Elieen Miller. Ella te guiará ante cualquier necesidad, al igual que nuestro prefecto, Lucius Malfoy.

Hermione notó que sus sentidos volvían de repente, o en cambio, era petrificada. Sea lo que fuera, Granger sintió un agujero en la boca del estómago cuando entre la multitud de serpientes en frente de ella, un muchacho que lucía exactamente como Draco Malfoy –salvo por su pelo, que era más largo–, la estudiaba con una mirada penetrante. De manera instintiva, mandó su mano hasta sus dientes. Aún tenían un tamaño normal.

–Bienvenida a Slytherin –fueron las palabras de su prefecto.

Inmóvil entre las mazmorras de Hogwarts, rodeada de cortinas y muebles verde y plata, Hermione juraría haber escuchado "Bienvenida al infierno".

* * *

**Nota de la autora: he estado un poco demasiado ocupada últimamente porque conseguí un empleo de tiempo completo. Por lo tanto, estaré menos tiempo sentada frente al PC. Mi coautora y beta se encargará de esto mientras tanto. Gracias a todos por leer.**

**-Munatic**

* * *

**_¡Hola a todos! Aquí estamos Munatic y yo con un nuevo capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado. Debo hacer varias aclaraciones:_**

**_1. Sobre el Giratiempo: como sabemos por el tercer libro, cuando el Giratiempo es utilizado, una "copia" de los involucrados viaja al momento deseado mientras "su otro yo" sigue en el lugar y momento de partida (por eso Hermione asistía a varias clases a la vez). Sin embargo, por capricho nuestro y sustentación de la historia, el viaje de Hermione no es propiamente un viaje, si no que DEVUELVE el tiempo, es decir, repite la historia. Es algo así como volver a empezar. Nada de lo que conocemos después de la Primera Generación ha sucedido. _**

**_2. Sobre los "errores temporales": sí, sé que Lucius Malfoy es mayor que los Merodeadores y ya se había graduado para cuando James y los demás cursan el 5to grado. Pero esto es fanfiction y efectivamente habrá modificaciones de este tipo. ¿La razón? Hay demasiados personajes interesantísimos que sería una pena no aprovechar en Hogwarts. Habrá más de estas modificaciones a lo largo de la historia y aparecerán otros personajes con edades no apegadas al canon. _**

**_3. Sobre Hermione en Slytherin: todos sabemos que Dumbledore es un tantín manipulador. Acá de nuevo hace de las suyas, igual que lo hizo con Severus. Los fanfics que he leído sobre Hermione en el pasado, la ponen siempre en Gryffindor. Quería cambiar un poco las cosas. Así es más… interesante. _**

**_En fin. Mucho bla bla bla por ahora, lo sé, pero es teoría importante. En el próximo capítulo entraremos en la acción =D Un saludo y besos para todos. Gracias infinitas por sus reviews, follows y favorites. _**

**_-Sujetodepruebas1_**


	4. Bienvenida

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Harry Potter y sus personajes pertenecen a JKR.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO IV**

**BIENVENIDA**

* * *

El infierno no resultó ser como Hermione siempre lo imaginó. En lugar de llamaradas incandescentes abrasando todo a su paso, y gritos espeluznantes llegados de ningún lugar, el infierno lucía bastante silencioso y... verde.

Cuando Lucius Malfoy la saludó formalmente, Hermione dejó a un lado la idea de que eran los labios de Draco los que hablaban. En las palabras de Malfoy Padre había un buen toque de elegancia. La misma elegancia con la que fue insultada por el estado de su sangre en segundo año, y sin embargo, el rubio no dudó en tenderle la mano a su nueva compañera.

Granger, ahora Dawson, se debatía entre estrechar o no la pálida mano de Malfoy. Temía que en cualquier momento, el prefecto sintiera la necesidad de maldecirla. Luchando contra los ridículos temblores en todo su cuerpo, fingió la naturalidad suficiente como para corresponderle el gesto.

–Ven conmigo –habló Eileen Miller, la prefecta–, te mostraré las habitaciones.

Hermione asintió, y tuvo una enorme lucha interior para lograr soltar la mano de Lucius sin hacer alguna mueca que delatara su asco. Procedió a seguir a su prefecta, pero su vista se perdió entre las caras que la observaban, para posarse en un rostro especialmente conocido. El exceso de grasa en su cabello, marca registrada, delató la presencia de Severus Snape.

* * *

Los dormitorios de las chicas quedaban, al contrario que en Gryffindor, bajando las escaleras. Se dividían entre los diferentes años y en cada uno había alrededor de cinco camas.

–Ésta será tu cama –indicó Miller señalando la más aislada, claramente acabada de instalar. Luego presentó a tres chicas sentadas en sus respectivos lugares.

Las tres muchachas le dirigían una mirada audaz. Una rubia, presentada como Esther Moore, la estudiaba en silencio con sus ojos avellana. Aretha Kentver y Rosemary Baker, ambas de cabello tan negro como sus ojos, saludaron con una inclinación de cabeza y un "bienvenida" que sonó casi cálido.

Hermione se giró a su cama, elegantemente adornada con un dosel, del que colgaban –para variar- más cortinas de terciopelo verde. Los pilares eran delgados y grises, y una serpiente de plata se enrollaba en ellos con sutileza. En la silla junto a la cama, descansaba su nuevo uniforme.

Con unas inmensas ganas de llorar por ver la serpiente remplazar el león en el escudo de su túnica, cerró las cortinas, puso un hechizo silenciador y desahogó su frustración sobre almohadas vestidas de verde.

* * *

La noche bajo las mazmorras de Hogwarts fue fácilmente la peor en la vida de Hermione. Imaginar que su dormitorio estaba justo debajo millones de litros de agua, no otorgaba la tranquilidad de la que tanto fanfarroneaban las serpientes. Sin embargo, tuvo que admitir que la vista de la vida acuática que ofrecían las ventanas de la sala, era sencillamente espectacular.

Hermione fue la primera en despertar aquella mañana. En pocos minutos estuvo frente a un espejo del dormitorio observando su reflejo como si le resultara ajeno. Sentía que los colores de la corbata le causaban una extraña reacción alérgica en el cuello. Su cabello lucía un poco menos enmarañado que de costumbre, y tuvo la impresión de que el escudo de Slytherin le daba cierta oscuridad a su mirada.

Alejando de su mente todo pensamiento irracional, salió de la sala común y se dirigió rápidamente al comedor.

Las mesas bullían incluso desde esa hora de la mañana. Una vez cruzó la entrada, Hermione dirigió su mirada al lugar que siempre ocupó con sus amigos en un futuro que ya no era suyo. No sabía hacia dónde dirigir sus pasos, así que apostó por lo seguro: unirse a sus compañeros serpientes.

La casa de Slytherin era fácil de identificar; casi todos se reunían en una única mesa y las casas restantes no parecían muy entusiasmadas ante la idea de juntarse con los verde y plata. Avanzó a trompicones hasta un espacio disponible y se sentó en frente de dos muchachos y una chica que conversaban distraídamente.

–Oh, eres la nueva –habló un chico de pelo castaño, dirigiéndole una mirada punzante–. Ellos son Regulus y Narcissa.

Hermione observó a la pareja presentada, que parecía exhalar con cada segundo el profundo aire de la aristocracia. Durante su estancia en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place, escuchó mencionar el nombre de un hermano de Sirius. Los ojos grises y el cabello negro elegantemente peinado, obviaron el definitivo Black tras el nombre Regulus.

Narcissa, por su parte, guardaba cierto parecido con su primo, salvo por su cabello rubio y un par de ojos que intentaban ser azules.

–Soy Hermione –saludó al fin inclinando su cabeza y esforzándose por sonreír–, un placer.

–Yo soy Evan –se presentó el peli-castaño–, Evan Rosier. ¿Quinto año, cierto?

Hermione asintió simplemente.

–También yo. Reg es de cuarto y Cissy de sexto. Pero ya sabes, en Slytherin todos somos familia.

"Efectivamente", pensó Hermione con gracia, considerando la enorme cantidad de incestos y familias interrelacionadas en Slytherin.

–Hablando de familia –interrumpió Narcissa–, jamás he oído hablar de los Dawson. Pero son magos, ¿no es así?

Hermione tragó saliva y vio el destello malicioso en los ojos de los dos Black y Rosier.

–Por supuesto –logró decir–, es solo que… vengo de una larga línea de magos, pero casi todos americanos. Es por eso que no son muy conocidos en Europa.

El trío pareció lo suficientemente convencido. Solo bastaba mencionar "larga línea de magos" para que un sangre pura de Slytherin quisiera pararse en la mesa y cantar odas de alegría a Lord Voldemort.

El desayuno estaba avanzando de manera normal, intercambiando sosas palabras con sus nuevos compañeros, pero cuando daba los últimos bocados a su tostada, la mesa de Slytherin empezó a temblar. Pronto la conmoción se esparció en todas las serpientes y en las caras tenían un semblante contrariado y asustadizo. El chocolate se empezó a verter de todas las tazas, los huevos se resbalaban sobre la mesa y la mermelada saltaba a la cara de los Slytherin. Entre gritos e insultos, y con la cara embarrada en jalea y migas de pan, Hermione distinguía las risas del resto de las casas.

_–¡Finite incantatem!_ –rugió la voz de Dumbledore desde la mesa principal.

Finalmente la comida tuvo una última explosión, terminando de llenar el cabello y rostro de las víctimas. Todos los Slytherin siseaban y rugían de rabia tratando de quitar la suciedad de sí mismos, mientras el resto de los estudiantes rompían en carcajadas.

–¡SILENCIO! –declaró el director poniéndose de pie y el ruido se acalló de inmediato– Alumnos, por favor, detengan este espectáculo. Profesora McGonagall, dé las indicaciones correspondientes.

La bruja, con un poco menos arrugas de las que Hermione recordaba y los labios unidos en una fuerte línea, empezó a vociferar órdenes.

–Los responsables de esta bochornosa situación, serán castigados en cuanto sean descubiertos. Entre tanto, pueden retirarse e iniciar su jornada escolar con normalidad. Los estudiantes de Slytherin tendrán un tiempo extra por fuera de clases para que puedan asearse como es debido.

Las cuatro casas empezaron a abandonar el comedor con rapidez. Murmullos burlones se extendían entre los Gryffindor y Hufflepuff, mientras los Slytherin prometían _Avada Kedavras _para todos.

–Seguramente fueron los mismos leones idiotas de siempre –escupió Miller junto a Hermione y Aretha Kentver mientras se alejaban por el pasillo, murmurándose a sí mismas el hechizo _Scourgify_.

–¿Los leones idiotas de siempre? –repitió confundida.

Si bien su pregunta no fue contestada, Hermione ya tenía una ligera sospecha de los autores de la tonta broma. En su distracción con el hechizo de limpieza sobre su túnica, tropezó con una figura alta y enjuta que había estado caminando delante de ellas.

–Fíjate por donde andas –dijo ácidamente Severus Snape.

Hermione estuvo a punto de soltar una carcajada. Su antiguo profesor de pociones, por el que días antes estaba teniendo uno de sus peores momentos, y que un año atrás se burló descaradamente por el tamaño de sus dientes, tenía un aspecto casi tan gracioso como el_ boggart_ de Neville. Su pelo lucía violeta por la cantidad de mermelada sobre él, y tenía la cara repleta de restos de huevo y migas de pan.

Pero antes de que cualquiera pudiera decir alguna palabra, unas risas estridentes resonaron en todo el pasillo. Tres figuras avanzaban encogidas de la risa, mientras Miller, Kentver y Snape se tensaban y sacaban sus varitas

–Qué maravilla –murmuró Kentver con la mandíbula apretada–, te presento a "los leones idiotas de siempre".

Hermione se giró y su cuerpo entero se petrificó. Esos ojos, que en algún momento llegó a conocerlos con un brillo arrebatado por la miseria, ahora iluminaban con descaro la sonrisa del apuesto rostro que reconoció fácilmente. Ese idiota solo podía ser Sirius Black, con su pandilla de alborotadores pavoneándose junto a él.

Hermione casi gritó "Harry" en el momento en que vio a James Potter. Nadie exageraba al expresar el parecido que tenía Harry con su padre. Junto a él, otra figura un poco encogida sonreía torpemente. Peter Pettigrew no resultó ser como Hermione lo esperaba. En lugar de una enorme panza, dientes y hedor de rata, uñas puntiagudas y una coronilla calva, había un muchacho rubio, que superaba su baja estatura tan solo por unos pocos centímetros, con mejillas regordetas y ojos brillantes y traviesos, que le daban un aire infantil; y sin embargo, lo reconoció de inmediato. La ausencia de Lupin, por su parte, la explicó por la luna llena que acababa de pasar.

Todo sentimiento de sorpresa y entusiasmo al reconocer a tres de los Merodeadores, fue remplazado por la inminente rabia que sentía Hermione por los responsables de que su primer día en Slytherin empezara terriblemente.

–Snivellus –habló James con una sonrisa torcida–, tal parece que ahora tienes una excusa para lavarte el pelo.

Sirius y Peter estallaron de nuevo en carcajadas y Severus apretó su varita conteniendo el impulso de atacar. Sin embargo, Hermione se puso al frente, sosteniendo firmemente su varita.

–Vaya, vaya –dijo Sirius levantando una ceja y sin inmutarse por la amenaza–, es la nueva serpiente. ¿Te gustó la bienvenida?

–¡Son unos idiotas! –rugió sin bajar la varita.

De repente, se percató de la situación. Se enfrentaba a unos abusones, que en su tiempo fueron Malfoy y su pandilla. Pero ellos no eran cualesquier clase de abusones: eran el padre y padrino de su mejor amigo, junto al responsable de sus desgracias. Y lo que era aún más increíble es que se trataba de Gryffindor, la casa a la que su corazón pertenecía. Ella, una Slytherin obligada, se enfrentaba a los leones a los que días antes habría defendido con uñas y dientes. Sin querer llevar más allá la situación, bajó resignada la varita y se hizo a un lado. Severus ocupó de inmediato su lugar, poniéndose delante de ella.

–¿Conseguiste novia, Snivy? –se burló James– ¿Te cansaste de lamerle las suelas a Evans?

–¡_Expelliarmus!_ –rugió Severus.

Tres varitas volaron por el aire y dieron a parar al lado de Snape, que las recogió rápidamente.

–Será mejor que me dejen en paz –sentenció con voz trémula por la ira contenida.

Severus mantuvo un férreo control sobre su varita, mientras sostenía las otras tres. Apuntó directamente a la cara de James, que tenía un ligero destello de derrota en su mirada. Kentver y Miller imitaron el gesto, y dirigieron la punta de sus varitas a Peter y Sirius.

–Típica y ordinaria valentía Slytherin –dijo Sirius sin inmutarse– atacando a quemarropa al desarmado.

Hermione se sintió entre la espada y la pared. Sabía que un Slytherin, en especial Snape, no vacilaría antes de maldecir a su némesis declarado, y sus compañeras lo secundarían sin pensarlo. En cualquier momento las serpientes rugirían un hechizo y terminarían en un duelo totalmente desigual e injusto para los leones. Aquella sería la peor manera de llegar a James.

_–¡Expelliarmus!_ –gritó Hermione, para sorpresa de todos, en dirección a Snape.

Las cuatro varitas volaron hasta ella, y tuvo que esperar varios segundos para que todos reaccionaran a la conmoción inicial.

–¡Pero qué haces! –rugió Kentver indignada.

–Devuélveme mi varita –dijo Snape con voz gélida, muy similar a la de su yo futuro.

–Esto es estúpido –escupió Hermione en el más puro tono Slytherin–. Si nos descubren atacándolos aún desarmados, nos quitarán todos los puntos y nos darán detención hasta que nos graduemos. ¿De verdad quieren rebajarse al nivel de un Gryffindor?

Su voz tenía tal acidez, que no supo hasta qué punto había fingido desprecio. Sus palabras hicieron mella sobre la prefecta de Slytherin, que rodó los ojos resignada.

–Tiene razón, Sev. Ellos no valen la pena.

Hermione medio sonrió a Miller en señal de agradecimiento y estiró su mano a Snape, que le quitó su varita de un tirón. Luego se giró a los tres Gryffindor que la miraban expectantes. Estiró nuevamente su mano con las tres varitas restantes. Peter recogió la suya sin la más mínima intención de esconder su sonrisa de alivio.

James y Sirius, por su parte, mantuvieron los ojos llenos de desconfianza y se negaron a recoger sus varitas. Black cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y sonrió descaradamente.

–No necesitamos la caridad de una serpiente –resopló con una mirada desafiante que penetró los ojos de Hermione.

La ex Gryffindor necesitó de gran esfuerzo mental para no petrificarlos allí mismo. Había arriesgado mucho al desafiar a sus compañeros de casa para que nadie resultara herido, y así era como le pagaban. Sirius y James serían huesos duros de roer, y ella no estaría muy dispuesta a soportarlo

–Recuérdenselo a ustedes mismos la próxima vez antes de quedar desarmados sin siquiera haber iniciado el duelo.

Y dicho esto, lanzó las varitas al pecho de Black, se giró sobre sus talones y desapareció en el interior de los pasillos de Hogwarts.

* * *

**Hola a todos. Lamento si me tardé varios días en actualizar. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Quiero agradecer enormemente a quienes han apoyado la historia, estoy muy contenta por la acogida que le están dando y espero no defraudarlos. Me han preguntado varias veces si la historia tendrá romance. Sí, habrá romance ;) La pareja… pues ahí veremos cómo se va desarrollando, pero efectivamente veremos una relación medio complicada con Sirius y Hermione. De nuevo gracias infinitas.**

**Un abrazo**

**Munatic y Sujetodepruebas1.**


	5. Tazas de té

**Descargo de responsabilidad: los personajes de Harry Potter son propiedad de JK Rowling. No hay dinero con esto. Ni un poco.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO V**

**TAZAS DE TÉ**

* * *

El primer día no avanzaba exactamente bien para Hermione. Luego de su complicado primer encuentro con tres de los Merodeadores, se dirigió a grandes zancadas hasta las mazmorras. Su horario indicaba dos horas de Pociones compartidas -como si la suerte hubiera despertado de malas pulgas para Hermione- con Gryffindor.

Al llegar al aula, se encontró con que ya la clase había iniciado y solo había en ella alumnos con corbatas escarlatas y doradas.

—Ah, muchacha —saludó Slughorn levantando su cabeza del caldero—, pasa, apenas comenzamos.

Un poco tímida por las miradas sobre ella, entró en busca de una butaca vacía. Por fortuna, había varias mesas disponibles, algunas con ambas sillas desocupadas. Se sentó rápidamente observando la pizarra en la que se leía una peculiar lista de ingredientes. Sonrió. Ya había leído todo sobre la poción y se sentía más que lista para ponerse a prueba.

Reparó con disimulo en las mesas cercanas. Ninguna cara conocida, por supuesto. Pero entre las corbatas Gryffindor pudo distinguir un cabello característicamente rojo. En la mesa a su derecha, Lily Evans escuchaba con atención.

Uno a uno, llegaban los estudiantes restantes, hasta que el salón estuvo casi lleno.

Slughorn creyó prudente retomar su discurso en ese punto.

—Como decía, suelo ens–

La voz del profesor fue interrumpida abruptamente cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe. No hacía falta girarse para saber que se trataba de James, Sirius y Peter. Hermione miró a Lily y casi rio al notar cómo la muchacha rodaba los ojos con fastidio.

Sirius y Peter se sentaron en la mesa detrás de Lily. James, por su parte, casi saltó hasta quedar al lado de la pelirroja.

—Está ocupada —murmuró ella de inmediato con el ceño fruncido.

—Yo la veo vacía —repuso James desordenando su cabello.

—Está ocupada para _ti_ —gruñó Lily.

Slughorn carraspeó incómodo desde el frente del aula.

—Señor Potter, ¿podría tomar asiento?

—Si Evans me lo permite.

Hermione pudo ver el calor en las mejillas de Lily. Su rabia se respiraba en el ambiente. Había escuchado un par de historias sobre su temprana relación, pero nunca imaginó que Lily Evans pudiera tener esa mirada de absoluta ira para James Potter.

Evas se paró bruscamente de su silla y se dirigió a la mesa que ocupaba Hermione.

—¿Te importa? —pidió señalando el lugar vacío.

—Eh, adelante...

James tenía en sus ojos una mirada que casi le sacó una mirada de pena a la ex Gryffindor. O una carcajada.

El último en entrar fue Severus Snape. Había regresado con su uniforme impecablemente arreglado y el cabello echado hacia atrás de manera pulcra. El cambio en la maraña de pelo era notable y su mirada tenía más acidez que nunca.

Hermione rio por lo bajo. El único puesto disponible quedaba junto a James Potter. Severus dibujó el horror en su rostro.

—Adelante, señor Snape —dijo Slughorn con amabilidad—, aún queda un puesto. Al parecer hoy vinieron más alumnos de lo acostumbrado.

James puso la más profunda expresión de frustración cuando Snape, resoplando, se sentó a su lado. Sirius no paraba de reír detrás de ellos.

—Ahora que parece que están todos, creo que es momento de comenzar con la acción —habló el profesor riéndose torpemente como si acabara de decir la broma del año—. Quiero que todos miren la lista de ingredientes en la pizarra. ¿Alguien sabe de qué poción se trata?

Hermione y Lily alzaron casi al mismo tiempo sus manos, pero fue a la Slytherin a quien Slughorn dio la palabra. Lily Evans frunció ligeramente el ceño.

—¿Sí, señorita Dawson?

—Es la Poción Agudizadora de Ingenio.

—¡Correcto, señorita Dawson! Cinco puntos para Slytherin —dijo su profesor rebosante de alegría y Hermione tardó varios segundos en entender que eran puntos para su casa—. Como ha dicho la señorita Dawson, se trata de la Poción Agudizadora de Ingenio. Suelo enseñarla a los estudiantes de quinto año para sus TIMOs.

—¿Nos hará más listos? —preguntó Peter esperanzado y con una mirada infantil.

—No, no —continuó Slughorn sin perder su sonrisa—, esto no los hará más listos, o al menos no técnicamente, si no que despejará su mente de distracciones y hará que piensen con mayor claridad. Abran sus libros en la página 129, allí encontrarán las instrucciones. Si tienen alguna duda, pueden preguntarme. ¡A trabajar!

Hermione nunca antes se había sentido tan segura con un compañero de pupitre como lo hizo con Lily Evans. La pelirroja tenía una increíble destreza para las pociones. En menos de media hora, la poción de la pareja soltaba suaves burbujas púrpuras.

—¡Excelente, excelente! —decía Slughorn complacido— Evans y Dawson ya lo consiguieron.

Sirius y Peter, o más bien sólo Sirius, fue el segundo en terminar. Se recostó con suficiencia en su silla, como si solo acabara de preparar limonada, dándole poca importancia a las felicitaciones del profesor.

Junto a la mesa de Hermione y Lily, se presentaba la escena más divertida del día. Severus y James parecían a punto de iniciar una guerra de escarabajos.

—¡Te dije que en sentido contrario, Potter!

—¡Tú no me vas a decir lo que tengo que hacer, Snivellus!

—¡Lo haré mientras sigas haciendo un desastre con mi poción!

Hermione rodaba los ojos ante la escena y compartía comentarios al respecto con Lily.

Sin embargo, la mente de la ex Gryffindor estaba bastante más allá de una simple aula de pociones. En su cabeza se agregaban todo tipo de detalles al esquema que maquinaba como plan desde que Dumbledore le asignó su misión. Tenía claro que no podría hacer esto sola, por lo cual su primera idea fue crear un equipo de trabajo. Necesitaría de un nuevo Trío de Oro. Quizá unos cuantos más de tres...

* * *

—Así que de América, ¿eh? —preguntó casualmente Lily.

—Algo así. Viví varios años allá.

Al salir del aula de pociones, Hermione decidió dar los siguientes pasos con Lily, y al ver que caminaba sola por el pasillo, se acercó a entablar conversación.

—Fue genial tenerte como compañera hoy en Pociones —dijo Lily con una sonrisa—. Hacía tiempo no me sentía tan sintonizada...

—Lo mismo digo —declaró Hermione con sinceridad—. ¿Pociones es tu favorita?

—Una de ellas. También me gusta Encantamientos.

—¡Esa es mi segunda favorita! Pero me quedo definitivamente con Runas Antiguas, creo que son fascinantes.

Un par de Slytherins estaban plantados en una esquina cercana y Hermione no pudo evitar estremecerse al ver a Lucius Malfoy.

—Dawson —dijo cuando ambas chicas pasaron frente a él.

Hermione se detuvo en seco y caminó hacia su compañero de casa. Lily esperó dos pasos atrás.

—El director te busca —explicó Malfoy con voz glacial y sin disimular en lo más mínimo una mirada de absoluta repulsión hacia Lily Evans—. Fraternizando con sangre sucias. Muy buen comienzo en Slytherin.

—Es lista y amable, ¿qué problema hay? —repuso conteniendo su cólera.

—Eso lo irás descubriendo.

Lucius se giró con gracia y se alejó sutilmente.

Lily resopló una vez el prefecto desapareció.

—No sé cómo Dumbledore pudo elegirlo como prefecto —dijo torciendo sus labios—. Es aplicado, sí, pero tendrías que ver cómo nos trata a los hijos de muggles. Por gente como él, Slytherin tiene tal fama.

—Descuida —repuso Hermione con la mandíbula apretada—. De donde hay un ejemplar bastante similar.

* * *

Hermione se sentó frente a la silla del director Dumbledore y dio varios sorbos al té frente a ella.

—Parece que las cosas no empezaron precisamente bien para ti —dijo Albus sonriendo bajo los lentes de media luna.

—En efecto.

—Los señores Potter y Black pueden ser traviesos gran parte del tiempo...

—¿Traviesos? Traviesos son unos chiquillos haciendo tonterías. ¡Ya tienen 15 años!

Albus rió con entusiasmo y ofreció un par de galletas a Hermione.

—En esta reunión nos compete un tema de vital importancia —inició Albus recostándose sobre la silla—. He estudiado con bastante profundidad el caso de Harry Potter y las evidencias apuntan a que el interés que Tom Riddle tiene sobre él es debido a alguna clase de profecía.

Hermione procesaba en silencio la información.

—¿Dices que un segundo niño fue perseguido antes del asesinato de los Potter?

—Así es. Neville Longbottom.

—Eso da más fuerza a mi teoría. El querer enfocarse en dos niños nacidos en fechas tan cercanas y con padres de pasado similar, me lleva a la conclusión de que existe o existirá alguna clase de profecía de la cual Riddle tendrá conocimiento y pondrá sus ojos sobre los niños Potter y Longbottom.

Hermione asintió convencida. La teoría tenía sentido para ella.

—Pero, profesor, ¿cómo podremos averiguar si existe o no tal profecía?

—Ya he consultado con mis contactos en el Ministerio si existe alguna profecía relacionada con el Riddle. Según parece, aún no ha sido creada. Sin embargo, la última vidente en relación estrecha con el Ministerio fue Cassandra Trelawney, fallecida hace algunos años.

—¡Trelawney! —dijo Hermione—. Su descendiente me dio clases.

—¿Sybill? Es una tercer año, pero no tengo absoluta credibilidad en su supuesta segunda vista.

—En mi tiempo, fue quien predijo el regreso de Voldemort...

Albus suspiró pesadamente y sirvió algo más de té.

—Adelantándonos, entonces, al hecho de que la señorita Trelawney haga una profecía en los próximos años, ya tendremos una ventaja sobre Riddle. Sólo hay que impedir que se entere de su existencia.

Hermione sonrió. Sabía que en este tiempo, siempre irían un paso más adelante del Señor Oscuro.

—¿Has pensado en decirle a alguien tu secreto? —preguntó Dumbledore después de un rato.

—Creo que necesitaré ayuda además de la suya...

—Concuerdo contigo. ¿Alguna idea por el momento?

—He empezado a fraternizar con Lily, pero no quiero que sepa toda la verdad por ahora. Ni siquiera está aún en relación con James, y eso podría intervenir en el nacimiento de Harry.

—Muy sensato de tu parte.

—Sin embargo —dijo enderezándose—, Snape sería una excelente ficha. Dudo que ahora mismo sea un Mortífago, pero lo que sí sé es que terminará saliendo del lado oscuro.

Albus miró con cautela.

—Ten cuidado en la manera en que llegas a él.

—Lo tendré, señor.

—¿Alguien más entraría a tu lista?

Hermione pasó saliva por sus labios y masticó una galleta.

—Creo que me sentiré en confianza con uno de los míos... ¿Remus Lupin, quizá?

* * *

El día avanzaba con bastante rapidez mientras Hermione aprovechaba cada minuto que tenía libre para investigar las diferentes formas de superar al Señor Tenebroso. Ya tenían en sus manos el conocimiento de una profecía, ¿y luego qué?

Hermione orientó su interés con particular afán al diario de Tom Riddle. Era probable que siguiera en poder de Lucius Malfoy, y llegar a él sería un enorme paso para atar cabos sueltos.

Recorría las páginas de un pesado ejemplar de _Enfrentarse a lo indefinible. _La teoría defensiva de nivel ÉXTASIS no le otorgaba ninguna explicación a la pregunta que golpeaba con brusquedad en su cabeza: ¿cómo pudo entrar una parte de Riddle en el diario?

Decidió que no era un tema que pudiera consultarse en libros de primíparos. En cambio, la Sección Restringida seguramente poseía toda clase de información obscura.

Sólo los Prefectos y Premios Anuales podían ingresar a las zonas restringidas de la biblioteca.

Y ella conocía -y estaría a punto de volver a conocer- al prefecto perfecto.

* * *

La clase de Encantamientos fue siempre divertida a ojos de Hermione.

La lección de aquel día consistía en poner piernas a las tazas de té. Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs y Slytherin, escuchaban la aguda voz del diminuto Flitwick desde sus puestos en escalera en el aula circular.

**—**Ahora formen parejas para practicar el hechizo —indicó el profesor—. Y no olviden el movimiento de la varita.

Hermione se había ubicado estratégicamente para quedar justo en la mesa detrás Remus Lupin, que hacía pareja con Peter Pettigrew. Sin embargo, fue a costa de compartir escritorio con Evan Rosier.

No es como si su compañero de casa le resultara repulsivo. De hecho, era un muchacho apuesto. Pero por otro lado estaba el detalle insignificante de que Rosier se convertiría en uno de los mayores seguidores del Señor Tenebroso.

—Inténtalo tú primero —dijo Hermione señalando la taza frente a ellos.

—Qué tontería es esta clase —escupió él guardando su varita—. Poner ridículas patas a una taza. ¿Para qué me servirá eso en la vida?

Hermione se limitó a asentir sin estar convencida. A ella le parecía divertido el encantamiento, y casi cualquier cosa que implicara conocimiento, era valioso para la Slytherin.

Snape, unas sillas más atrás, se quejaba junto a Avery por la tontería del hechizo.

Sirius Black y James Potter parecían tener un tiempo muy divertido intentando que a su taza le salieran algo más que pequeñísimas garras en su base.

—¡Excelente! —chilló Flitwick desde abajo— la señorita Evans ya lo logró.

Hermione decidió que era su momento y carraspeó fuertemente para llamar la atención de quienes estaban a su alrededor.

—_¡Scyphum Perne!_

En unos segundos, de la taza de Hermione brotaron pequeñas patas que hicieron que se moviera con gracia por todo el escritorio. La mayoría bufó con fastidio, y ella pudo ver cuán diferentes eran sus reacciones en comparación con las ovaciones que recibía al realizar satisfactoriamente un hechizo en la casa de Gryffindor.

—¡Maravilloso! —dijo Flitwick con gran emoción—. Miren todos, la señorita Dawson también lo ha logrado. Evans y Dawson al primer intento, ¡excelente, excelente!

Los cuatro Merodeadores y el resto de la clase se giró a observar la hazaña. James resopló débilmente y los ojos de Hermione se fijaron con interés en el rostro junto a Peter.

Remus Lupin lucía tan cansado como la primera vez que Hermione lo vio en el Expreso Hogwarts. Su rostro era joven, pero marcado por una serie de cicatrices recientes y unas fuertes ojeras de quien no ha dormido en mucho tiempo. Sus ojos, sin embargo, poseían la misma madurez del Remus que Hermione conoció en su tiempo.

—Ni se entusiasmen —habló Sirius con sorna— que no tardará en darle una varita a esas patas para que lancen _Avada Kedavras_ para todos.

James soltó una risita junto con Peter, pero en el rostro de Remus no se dibujaba la más mínima diversión. Todos se giraron nuevamente a sus escritorios y Hermione sintió sus sienes palpitando.

—Ni te molestes en enfadarte con leones perdedores —murmuró Rosier—. Se terminarán tragando sus palabras.

Hermione realizó un par de respiraciones pesadas y se concentró en tratar de escuchar la conversación de los Merodeadores.

—No esperaron ni un día para empezar a fastidiarla —reprochó Remus con cansancio.

Sirius y James rieron con complicidad.

—No seríamos Potter y Black si lo hiciéramos de otro modo —contestó James tranquilamente.

Hermione sonrió internamente. Acercarse a Remus sería mucho más sencillo de lo que creía.

* * *

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Lo sé, una eternidad sin actualizar. Tuve muchos problemas con la cuenta en los últimos días (¿a alguien más le sucedió?) y sumado con el estudio y el trabajo, tuve todo un lío para subir capítulo. Lamento muchísimo la tardanza.**

**Agradezco de todo corazón la forma en que están apoyando la historia. No me esperaba más de 30 reviews con cuatro capítulos. ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!**

**Espero regresar pronto. **

**Besos.**


End file.
